PegaBrony
by Dale Z. Larmint
Summary: After an all too real RP, two Different people who love the MLP show swap bodies and talents accidently. Contains OCs, Pinkie Pie and Zecora later. The rating may or may not change...


_**A/N: This is something a little different that I've been mulling over. I would have posted it on FiM but they don't allow chat logs and I can't exactly write it without using some chat logs. And for those following me, sorry I haven't updated my vocaloid fanfciton, I've had a bit of a writer's block for some time, so hopefully I'll get some chapters in soon ...Enough apologizing and on to the story! **_

_**Dedicated to all my friends in the brony community. **_

_**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**_

* * *

**PegaBrony**

Chapter 1: Camilla and Liam

"_My Little Pony my little pony, friendship is magiiiic…" _

I woke up to the sound of Twilight Sparkle singing the opening of one of my favorite shows. "Hrmmm...?" I mumbled sitting up slowly on the couch, and I blinked at my TV screen.

"That's right…I was having a MLP marathon last night…" I hazily remembered last nights endeavors. "The guys didn't even bother to turn off the TV," I looked around at my apartment, seeing paper plates and empty pizza boxes on the floor and table. "Let alone clean up, or say 'see you later'!"

My feet pattered on the cold wooden floor as I walked to my crap desktop, sighing as I sat on the black office chair.

"What's going on in the interwebs…."I blew a strand of her short brown hair out of her face, staring into the blue layout that is tumblr.  
Porn.  
Porn.

Oh look more porn.  
Boring RP.  
Oh look it's another attention freak.  
Scrolling down my dashboard is always so fun in the afternoon.

"Meowrrr" I felt fur stroke my shin, and looked down to see my cat Pumpkin. "Hey what's up Pumpkin? Did your friends leave without saying goodbye too?" I laughed scratching behind her orange ears.

"Meeeoooowwrrr." Pumpkin seemed to huff. I picked her up and placed her on my lap, stroking her soft fur with my left hand.

"Sweet! Ten new messages, I wonder what they asked now? Hey Pumpkin, ten bucks they're asking for tea or coffee again." I sighed and opened my ask box.

Sure enough, there were a few people asking for tea or coffee.

"Jeez, I draw ONE pony being served some tea by Chamomile, and then it's everyday someone is asking for tea or coffee of some sort. It's not like I don't want to draw them, but I'm an ask blog dammit! I've already drawn twenty different ponies being served already. Where are the juicy questions? I'm getting bored of just drawing her as a waitress…"

"Meoowrrr." Pumpkin looked up at me. "What? My Pegasus isn't boring!"

"Meooowrr…."Pumpkin began licking her paws.

I scrolled the mouse down, skimming over everyone's orders and saw a different question.

"((Hey do you RP? I wouldn't mind RPing with you sometime!))"

I slumped back into my seat and ran a hand through my hair. "And then there are people like this who want to RP. I would love to RP but I really suck at it. I just want to draw ponies and interact with the brony community.

Pumpkin began to claw my lap and I cringed, "Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll feed you some breakfast…or dinner…huh, did you even eat last night?" I laughed and walked to the kitchen while Pumpkin ran ahead.

"Stupid cat, I love you."

* * *

I want to go home. I want to go home, someone please kill me now. Well, actually no, don't kill me, I have too much that I want to do like well….damn nevermind. I don't know what I'm doing.

"Liam."

I jolted out of my thoughts and focused back to my history professor. She looked pretty annoyed, and he might have asked a question. What am I supposed to do? I wasn't paying attention to anything since the day I was born!  
"Well?" She raised a brow in her wrinkled forehead.

The class looked at me, most relieved that they weren't called on, others looking like they could care less what was happening. Of course, there was always someone who loved making you feel like a low life mollusk, and Hunter was that someone.

"Come on Liam, answer the nice lady!" He patted my shoulder on the back hard enough that I could call it a punch, but soft enough that it looked like a friendly gesture.

I coughed to clear my throat, and adjusted my glasses looking at the white board for any notes. Seeing the name 'George' I sighed.

"Well, George Washington was the first president of America, and he also presided over the convention that drafted the Constitution." I smiled, mentally patting myself on the back for such a brilliant answer.

My classmates laughed with some crying or guffawing. You would think a bunch of 17 and 18 year olds would be more mature.

"That's a good answer Liam, but my question was 'What started World War 2' not who can read off the Wikipedia facts off their phone about George Washington. If you paid attention, you would have realized that the name 'George' was written on the board as a reminder that George who so happens to be a student in your class is receiving extra credit for answering a question correctly!"

Halfway through her speech I blanked out, but my ears caught the extra credit part. The bell rang and everyone climbed out their seats, while I packed my bad muttering, "This school system is rigged."

Well, it was the last day of class anyway with a whole weekend to look forward to. I couldn't wait for my roleplay with my OC Cambio on Ponysquare. He was in the middle of breaking out of a dungeon using rusty retired battering rams and canons. It would be a cinch for Cambio to invent something, but not with a sprained hoof.

I'm not even sure why there were battering rams and canons in Equestria, unless it was during the time when Pegasi, Earth Ponies and Unicorns were at war.

That's when the inevitable happened; a couple was in front of my locker. "Dammit, not again," I thought. I really didn't like to interrupt people, but they were only talking, it's not like it was life and death or anything.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm sure your dog will be fine. The vet said the surgery would be easy!"

I spoke too soon. The guy gave his girlfriend a hug as she clung to his hoodie and she began to cry.  
Well, what would Pinkie Pie do?

"Come on everypony smile smile smile, don't worry! Your doggie will be running around bouncing off the walls in no time! I once had a dog, well not a real dog, it was a friend's dog and we played and had so much fun together and we would play fetch all the time until Applejack told me it was time to stop playing with her dog Woona and then I started howling." And she would run into a locker.

The idea made me laugh out loud and whenever you laugh out loud people look at you funny. It didn't help that there was a girl crying in front of me; the whole situation made me look like a heartless person.

"What the hell is your problem!? Fuck you man!" He left with his arm around her leaving my locker free from blockades. Not exactly how I wanted the situation to turn out, but it would have to do.

"Hey there Pinkie Pie; how's life?" I smiled at the Pinkie figurine sitting in the corner of its metal home. If anyone saw this in my locker, I was sure to be slugged.  
At least the people online seem to be ok with me; the internet is a wonderful place.

* * *

**Chamomile**: So how's everyone doing tonight?

**Pied Piper**: Jeez Cham, it's 3 in the morning, why are you up?

**Berry Twist**: It's only 8 over here! And I'm doing good! :DDD

**Big Shot:** It is 23:18 here. Of course no one would have the same time zone as me. No one ever does.

**Maple:** Well Big, it depends, do you mean am or pm?

**Chamomile**: Piper, I get discounts at the café so of course I drink coffee all the time. I can't sleep.

**Big Shot:** Maple I mean pm. And Chamomile, I hear ya on the never sleeping. Neighbors keep me up all the time.

**Candy Corn**: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY SEXY LADAY OP OP OP

**Pied Piper:** No.

**Maple**: Well it's 11:20pm here! So we're in the same time zone woop.

**Chamomile**: Oh jeez Candy…not that song again.

**Berry Twist:** What can you do? It's Candy after all. He's the idiot in our group.

**Big Shot:** I thought it was Pied?

**Pied Piper**: SHUT UP!

**Maple:** Hahaha! Hey Chamomile, what's up with your blog lately? All I've seen your pony do is well…serve ponies some tea and coffee.

**Pied Piper:** Yeah, not like you do that enough on your irl job lol.

**Candy Corn:** I am NOT AN IDIOT.

**Berry Twist:** Um…yes you are. You should draw Chamomile serve *plot twist* DUN DUN DUN SODA!

**Chamomile:** -_- Haha. But seriously….I don't know what to do with my blog. I like drawing Chamomile, but no one's asking me interesting questions.

**Big Shot:** Hmm…try asking yourself a question on anon. I did that for a while and then it gave other people ideas on what to ask.

**Candy Corn**: You guys are talking about Tumblr right?

**Berry Twist:** No, we're talking about chickens.

**Maple:** Yes Candy, we're talking about Tumblr….you must not have one.

**Candy Corn**: Nnnnooope.

**Chamomile:** Big Shot, hmm that's sounds like a good idea. It can't be too random though.

**Pied Piper:** Or you can always RP…..flesh out your OC some more besides have her as a tea pony.

**Chamomile**: But I suck at RP…I don't know how you do it.

**Big Shot:** RP is a little boring for me, unless it's something good. I like adventure RP, I absolutely hate romantic types.

**Candy Corn:** *bats eyelashes* Hey Big Shot….are you as big as they say you are *giggles and swishes her tail under his muzzle*

**Big Shot:** *Shoots Candy Corn in the face with an elephant gun*

**Maple:** You were saying Chamomile….?

**Berry Twist**: Lol elephant gun…how does that work?

**Chamomile:** I guess I'm just going through an artist block. This sucks….

**Pied Piper**: You could make a new OC, but you like Chamomile huh?

**Chamomile**: Yeah, Is there a way where I can practice character interaction?

**Big Shot**: Gee I don't know, it's not like you're talking to people right now…

**Chamomile:** You know what I mean…..

**Berry Twist:** What about making a Ponysquare account?

**Maple:** What's a Ponysquare?

**Candy Corn:** I have a PS!

**Pied Piper:** Yeah there are plenty of ponies there you can practice RPing with.

**Big Shot:** Don't do it, and Maple it's like a facebook for ponies. A Brony facebook. People RP there usually.

**Candy Corn:** Awww why not? Ponysquare isn't so bad!

**Berry Twist:** Yeah, you just have to be careful! It's all part of the experience.

**Maple:** Lol Ponysquare sounds like drugs.

**Pied Piper: **"Just try it man, you won't get addicted!" lol

**Big Shot:** Well yeah, there are some good people on there, just hard to find sometimes.

**Candy Corn:** So what do you think? Good idea? Bad idea….

**Berry Twist:** Probably fell asleep…

**Chamomile:** lksadmda ssssssssssssssssssssd;;;;;;;;a;mmmmmmmmmm

**Candy Corn:** uh…..

**Big Shot**:…..

**Maple:** CALL THAT ONE NUMBER!

**Pied Piper:** Relax guys, it's probably her cat Pumpkin on the keyboard again…

**Maple:** Aww…k well goodnight Chamomile!

**Berry Twist**: Night!

**Candy Corn:** Ni ni!

**Big Shot:** goodnight

**Pied Piper:** Hey Cham, if you see this text me so I know you're alive. Or I'll just call you right now lol.

xXxXxXx

"_Hey Milla? You awake? Hellooooooooo well, of course you're not awake, it's almost 4."_

Piper is calling…hnn why right now…I think I fell asleep while chatting again.I picked myself up off the computer desk, with my eyes still closed. Piper's voice blared from the speaker of my answering machine.

"_I bet I'm annoying your neighbors I can shout if you want, or I can sing…"_

My eyes snapped open and I jumped to the phone on my couch, knocking Pumpkin off her but Piper's singing.

"Yeah hello hello? Whatdoyawant?"

"_Good morning Cham! What's up?"_

"We were talking online earlier…."

"_Yeah and ya fell asleep on us again."_

"And you wanted to check up on me again like you always do?"

"_Yup! So you and the gang up for another marathon sometime? Or are you busy?" _

"Eh, I'm a little busy with work and school. Some other time, and pick up the pizza boxes next time!"

"_Hahaha, sorry about that. Joe was supposed to clean up but he bailed." _

"Mhm, well I'm going back to sleep. But about the Ponysquare thing, I think I'll make one…"

"_Cool, add me when you do alright? And don't over work yourself! You always work late, you need a vacation."_

"Yeah well I have to save up for art school ya know. Later Piper."

"_Sleep well lazy." _

Pumpkin hopped on the couch and sat away from me, twitching her tail and glared. "Sorry Pumpkin, I didn't mean to push you off." Pumpkin tucked her face into her fur and tried to sleep again; I did the same-minus the fur of course.

* * *

**Comments and Reviews are appreciated :) **

**How's the length of the chapter, good, bad? Eh? Canon characters will not show up yet so hold tight! **


End file.
